The Past
by Sailor Chibi Chibi
Summary: Chibi Chibi explains more about her past while a new enemy appears. will get longer! lot better than it sounds!


THE PAST

Authors note: I am so sorry I haven't written. I have been busy for like he last month. So for me feeling bad for keeping you waiting I will write an extra long fanfic. Hope ya enjoy!

Although it seemed everything was known about Chibi Chibi. But there was still a lot to know. Like everyone wanted to know how she escaped when Glaxia had attacked under the influence of Chaos. Also they wanted to know better about the father of Chibi Chibi, Prince Diamond. Also why she knew so much about them, when they knew so little about her. It questioned them so much.

" Ok, can you please explain to me how Diamond is your father?" Rini asked, baffled by how it could possibly be true.

Chibi Chibi sighed, "Ok, well before I was born the black moon family had attacked our planet because they knew we had an alliance with the moon, so they figured if they got rid of us, then they wouldn't have to worry about us coming to fight them when they planed to return to the past to destroy Crystal Tokyo. So, when we were attacked all of our warriors went to help destroy them, including my dad. He was the only one who never returned. We found out what happened to him when he learned of the attacks on the past. We were shocked to find out he was their prince. Their leader. That was what they wanted to whole time. They wanted my dad to lead them, they also knew we wouldn't attack because we sill cared for him. Then, when they saw you guys, the sailor scouts of the past they knew we would leave it up to the Sailor Scouts to destroy the evil. Because we would never be able to kill on of our own."

The expression on everyone's face was mixed with surprise and sympathy. Except for the Starlight's.

" And I'm guessing you guys knew about this the whole time?" Serena asked all of the Starlights.

They all nodded, then Seiya added, " Yeah, but it wasn't the appropriate time to bring the subject up when we were here."

Everyone went into deep thought, except for Chibi Chibi and the Starlights; they had a thought all there own, which has… How will they react to all of this? For everyone else for some reason it just didn't register how any of this could be true. After all this was Chibi Chibi, the girl who seemed to be so mysterious, yet to open.

It hardly seemed likely that Diamond could be her father, how that happened was so confusing. But that was what they made it to be, even though they had confusion, it was just a cover up to the shock of it all. After what seemed like forever of countless awkward silence moments they seemed to be ok with that fact.

" Wow," Rini whispered shaking her head in disbelief and understanding " I can't believe this, but for some reason I can."

" Yeah, I know what you mean." Hotaru said has she repeated the same action has Rini had just done. And everyone thought the same thing.

AT KINMOKU

Kakyuu sat next to were Diamond was sleeping. She had been pondering so many thoughts for what seemed like hours. But no matter what else she thought about all her thoughts turned back to that one memory, the one that, by farley surpassed them all, and that thought was about…

BACK AT RAYE'S TEMPLE

For a while now the scouts minus Rini, Hotaru and Chibi Chibi had been sitting talking about what they had previously talked about. The mere memory of it all seemed like a blur. For some reason all that Chibi Chibi had said didn't fit, but yet it did.

But not completely, they all had felt Chibi Chibi wasn't mentioning something, something very important. But the starlights didn't seem to say anything. Perhaps they couldn't say anything, what if the most important detail to make everything fit like a puzzle was the most deadly detail to ruin everything. But they didn't want to press the issue; it was after all their decision. Maybe they were waiting for the right time, or maybe… they weren't going to say anything at all.

" I-Is there something you're not telling us Seiya?" Serena asked calmly yet eagerly. Seiya sighed, for some reason he knew this was coming. But he… they had promised the princess they wouldn't say anything.

" No, nothing at all." It pained him to lie to her, and worse to her face, but they couldn't go back on there word, at least not yet. All the scouts looked at each other, they knew he was lying, and they wanted to know why.

WITH RINI HOTARU AND CHIBI CHIBI

Chibi Chibi sighed has they looked at Rini and Hotaru. They hadn't said anything since they left the temple. It made her wonder if they no longer liked her because she was the daughter of Prince Diamond. But maybe they didn't hate her, then why weren't they saying anything.

" You guys," Rini and Hotaru turned to face their friend. They were going to reply when she stopped them. " Why aren't you guys saying anything? Is it because you no longer like me?"

The expression on Rini and Hotaru's faces turned to a look of shock and confusion. It was shock because she was their friend, how could they hate her? It was also confusion because they didn't understand why she was even asking this. If she truly believed that, then she really didn't know them.

" Why are you asking this, we don't hate you," Hotaru said the disappointment of the lack of trust clearly visible.

" Yeah, we could never hate you no matter were you come from or who your parents are," Rini finished.

" But that's just the thing, I thought you guys hated me because my father was some evil prince planning to take control of Crystal Tokyo," Hotaru tilted her head slightly to the side, her lips pressed together in an sassy look.

" Just because he was doesn't mean we have to hate you," she said.

" You are a totally different person, a way better person," Rini said.

Chibi Chibi smiled, 'they don't hate me, yes!' she thought.

EVIL HIDEOUT

Queen Shayah smiled while looking into her crystal ball. For a while now she had been planning to take over the world. Even though everyone else had failed in doing so, she knew she could. And she had the perfect way too do so…get rid of the sailor scouts. And she had her plan in doing so; all she had to do was wait for the right time. Queen Shayah stood up her long black dress has smooth has silk touching the ground.

" I've heard everything about you scouts, every weakness, every flaw, and how to overthrow you. Soon enough I will." All the while she was talking into her crystal ball, which kept switching to different streets and building in Tokyo. She knew she had to first lour them at the perfect time. Yes timing is everything to start off a perfect plan.

OH MY, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT. CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! YES THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER FIC!


End file.
